Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces
by Muselina Black
Summary: Beatrice y Benedick no se soportan, ella es fuerte, independiente y deslenguada, él es chistoso, burlón e incapaz de callarse. Luego de no verse por algunos años, vuelven a encontrarse y chispas vuelan de lado a lado. Pero cuando los rumores se entrometen en su camino, ¿podrán seguir odiándose de la misma manera? Ambientado en el siglo XXI.
1. Acto I Reencuentro

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a William Shakespeare._**  
**

**Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces**

**Acto 1: Reencuentro**

"Toc-toc", el sonido de la puerta de madera resonó en la pieza de Beatrice, sobresaltando a la chica que estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Dejó a un lado la libreta de notas sobre la cual había algunas frases garabateadas al azar y muchos dibujitos a los lados.

—Pase.— Dijo, con un gruñido de impaciencia. Su prima Hero entró en su pieza con un remolino de rizos castaños y se sentó sobre su cama.

—No te imaginas las noticias que te tengo, prima.— Dejó escapar, con el típico tono de quien quiere que le pregunten sus novedades. Beatrice levantó una ceja.

—¿Dogberry terminó de volverse loco y está andando a caballo sobre Verge? ¿O Margaret decidió usar de nuevo el espantoso vestido rosado con flores del otro día y provocó un choque en la carretera? Espera, no me digas nada, ya sé… Hay un chico, muy guapo, que quiere invitarte a salir y llevarte a su reino perdido sobre su caballo blanco.

Hero se rió. Se había sentado sobre la cama con los pies cruzados y un cojín apoyado sobre su pecho, mientras que su prima estaba sentada sobre la silla de su escritorio. No podía haber dos primas más distintas que ellas dos. Beatrice, la mayor, solía destacar por su aguda inteligencia y comentarios sarcásticos que dejaban a sus interlocutores sin respuesta. Tenía el pelo castaño y liso, que usaba muy corto y unos brillantes ojos color miel y generalmente usaba ropa sencilla y poco llamativa, de colores neutros. Era rebelde frente a lo que decían los demás y nunca tenía miedo de decir su opinión, aunque muchas veces lo hacía agresivamente y sin miramientos por los sentimientos de los demás. Vivia con su tío y su prima porque su padre no podía hacerse cargo de ella, luego de la muerte de su madre. A pesar de eso, Beatrice era extremadamente alegre, lo que la hacía parecer algo despreocupada.

Por el contrario, Hero era toda dulzura y simpatía, y muy guapa, su pelo oscuro y rizado contrastaba con su piel perfecta de porcelana y sus bonitos ojos verdes siempre brillaban con simpatía. Siempre se la podía ver preocupada del bienestar de los demás y mostrándose cariñosa con la gente que quería. Era muy idealista y vivía con la cabeza perdida en las nubes de sus sueños románticos, lo que muchas veces la hacía la víctima de las burlas de su prima, las que no la afectaban mucho ya que sabía que su prima sólo las decía por molestar. Sus buenas notas y comportamiento la hacían ser la preferida de los profesores, y su simpatía le había ganado la amistad de muchas de sus compañeras. Beatrice la quería mucho y solía defenderla frente a quien osara pronunciar una palabra en contra de su prima y mejor amiga.

—No, Bea.— Dijo, finalmente, lanzándole el cojín a la cabeza. —¿Te acuerdas de Peter Argon, el hijo del amigo de papá?— Al ver la mirada de su prima, siguió hablando. –Viene a pasar unos días aquí, junto con unos amigos. Y los conocemos, son Claude Florence y Benedick Padua.- Hero vio como los ojos de su prima lanzaban un brillo extraño y recordó al díficil relación entre su prima y el chico. —Al parecer llegan esta mañana, papá los está esperando en cualquier momento. — Apenas dijo eso, un ruido llamó su atención desde el patio de adelante, el ruido de las ruedas de un auto deslizándose por las piedras del patio de la entrada. —Deben ser ellos.— Dijo Hero y salió disparada por la puerta, Beatrice la siguió de mala gana.

Benedick maldijo de nuevo su buena voluntad de acompañar a su amigo donde Leonard. Ya conocía al señor ése, a su hija y, por desgracia, a la fierecilla de su sobrina. Ya llevaba dos años sin ver a la chica, pero estaba seguro de que no había cambiado ni un poquito. John Argon, el hermano menor de Peter le dirigió una mirada hosca. A Benedick no le gustaba demasiado el joven, pero había sido un agregado de último momento al viaje y no había podido librarse de su mirada amargada durante horas. John había vivido toda su vida a la sombra de su hermano, el mayor, con las mejores notas, capitán del equipo de fútbol, del equipo de debate y presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, por no decir que tenía un éxito considerable entre el sexo opuesto. Cada vez que algo le recordaba los muchos méritos de su hermano mayor, John no podía evitar rechinar los dientes de rabia.

—¡Ya llegamos!— Exclamó Peter, sacando a los dos jóvenes del asiento trasero de sus pensamientos, mientras se detenía frente a una casa muy bonita, de estilo italiano. Los jóvenes se bajaron, casi al mismo tiempo que un hombre salía de la casa, dispuesto a darles la bienvenida. Leonard abrazó a Peter, señalando que había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto. Luego se dirigió a John, que estaba un poco más atrás de su hermano.

—Gracias por recibirnos.— Dijo el joven, con el semblante serio. —No soy de muchas palabras, pero te lo agradezco de verdad.

—No es nada, muchacho, tu padre y yo somos viejos amigos.— Fue la respuesta de Leonard, que luego se dirigió a Benedick. —¡Benedick Padua! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien.— Fue la respuesta del joven, con su típica sonrisa alegre. Leonard le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se dirigió a Claude, que parecía perdido en algún punto en la fachada de la casa. Él le contestó amablemente, pero sin perder en ningún momento el aire ausente. Claude tenía la misma edad de Benedick y Peter, pero parecía menor por sus enormes ojos castaños y su cara sin rastros de barba. Era un buen amigo y sus compañeros lo apreciaban, aunque era un poco ingenuo y tenía la tendencia a creer cualquier cosa que le dijeran si hacer muchas preguntas. Leonard, Peter y John se apartaron un poco para comentar las últimas noticias de su familia, y dos chicas se acercaron a Benedick y Claude. Claude se quedó mudo por unos momentos, antes de la que la muchacha de pelo castaño le dirigiera una sonrisa radiante.

—Claude, Benedick, no sé si se acuerdan de mi, soy Hero y ella es mi prima Beatrice. Benedick y Beatrice intercambiaron miradas de odio.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Leonard se acercó a ellos riendo.

—Veo que ya se han encontrado con mi hija. ¿Es bonita, verdad? Por suerte no se parece a mí, sacó el buen aspecto de su madre.

—Por suerte, Leonard.— Dijo Benedick. —No se habría visto muy bien con barba y bigote. Aunque no habría dejado de tener un cierto encanto.

—Me asombra que sigas hablando, Benedick, nadie te escucha.— Dijo Beatrice, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—¡Señorita Desdén!— Dijo él, dándose vuelta para verla. —¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que ya te habías mordido esa venenosa lengua tuya y estabas muerta.— Agregó, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Cómo podría morir el desdén, cuando tiene un alimento tan bueno como el ego de Benedick? Seguramente hasta la persona más amable se transforma en desdeñosa cuando estás cerca.— Le contestó Beatrice, provocando algunas risas entre los que los rodeaban.

—No lo creas, no hay mujer que se me resista, excepto tú, claro. Pero yo no quiero, ni necesito, una novia.— Dijo él, despejándose un mechón de pelo rubio que se le había cruzado en la cara.

—Por suerte para las mujeres, se ahorran un idiota persiguiéndolas todo el día. Pero la verdad, pienso igual que tú en este aspecto. Prefiero escuchar cómo mi perro le ladra a un pájaro que un hombre me jure su amor.

—Y así salvas la cara de alguien de tus rasguños. No cambies de opinión, por favor.— Respondió rápidamente Benedick.

—Si fuera como tu cara, los rasguños no la harían mucho peor.— Fue la ágil respuesta de la muchacha.

—Ojalá mi auto fuera tan rápido como tu lengua, pero la verdad me da lo mismo. Yo he terminado.— Dijo Benedick, entre las risas de sus amigos. Beatrice lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, antes de dar media vuelta y entrar a la casa, seguida por su prima, que no dejaba de mirar a Claude.

—Siempre terminas escapándote, te conozco hace tiempo…— murmuró Beatrice, para sus adentros. Leonard y los hermanos Argon las siguieron, dejando a Claude y Benedick sacando las maletas del auto.

—Benedicto, ¿Te fijaste en Hero?— Dijo Claude, soñadoramente, mientras movía una de las pesadas maletas, para dejarla junto a la puerta de entrada.

—No, la vi, pero no me fijé particularmente en ella.— Fue la respuesta de su amigo, que parecía súbitamente concentrado en su celular.

—¿No es preciosa?

—¿Me peguntas mi opinión como amigo, o como al enemigo de las mujeres?

—No seas idiota. Te lo pregunto en serio.— Claude estaba un poco irritado por la infantil actitud de su amigo, pero éste no pareció notar el tono de impaciencia de su amigo y contestó burlonamente.

—En ese caso te puedo decir que es muy baja para un alto elogio, muy oscura para uno claro y muy pequeña para una gran alabanza. Si fuera distinta sería fea, y que así como es, tampoco me gusta.

—¿Me puedes dar una respuesta más clara?— Preguntó Claude, bastante irritado por la respuesta de su amigo.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto mi opinión? Ni que quisieras comprar a la pobre. No sé que ves en ella.— Dijo Benedick, sentándose sobre una maleta.

—Es la mujer más linda del mundo…no, del universo… Una diosa bajada del cielo, una visión…— Claude paseaba frente a su amigo, buscando la frase precisa para describir a la muchacha.

-Aún no necesito anteojos y te juro que no veo eso. Ahí está su prima, que sería mucho más linda que tu "doncella" si no estuviera loca… Espera un segundo, amigo. ¿No estarás enamorado?

—Creo que sí.— Fue la respuesta de Claude, sin abandonar su tono soñador.

—¿¡Qué! Estás loco, Claude. Las mujeres lo único que traen son problemas, sólo quieren compromisos, flores, besos, abrazos y que les jures tu amor. Nunca más podrás ir a ver un partido de fútbol o a tomar cervezas con tus amigos. Te va a transformar en un zombie sin opiniones y sin ideas propias, vas a ser su esclavo, vas a perder tu libertad. Claude, no seas idiota y escúchame, no vale la pena. Ahí viene Peter, él te va a decir lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes que no han entrado?— Preguntó éste al llegar junto a ellos.

—¡Este idiota se "enamoró"! Y no te imaginas de quién, ¡De la hija de Leonard! Por favor sé un buen amigo y dile que eso es una idiotez.— Le gritó Benedick. Peter sólo sonrió.

—¿Hero? Felicitaciones, Claudio, es muy bonita. ¿Es verdad lo que dice este estúpido?

—¿Estúpido?— Dijo Benedick, pero Claude y Peter lo ignoraron y siguieron con su conversación.

—Sí, Peter. Estoy enamorado de Hero. Nunca había visto una sonrisa ni unos ojos como los suyos.

—¡Uno menos!— Dijo Benedicto, malhumorado. —Lo que es yo, moriré soltero. Las mujeres sólo causan más problemas de los que solucionan.

—Se me había olvidado que no tienes muy buena opinión de las mujeres.— Dijo Peter sentándose junto a ellos.

—Y no la cambiará hasta que la tierra gire al revés…— Dijo Claude, riendo.

—Que una mujer me tuviera, se lo agradezco, que me criara, también le doy mis más humildes gracias, pero nunca y escúchenme bien, NUNCA, voy a confiar en una de esas, así que seré soltero hasta que muera.— Exclamó Benedick vehemente.

—Te aseguro que antes de eso, te veremos sufrir por amor.

—No me hagas reír.— Fue la única respuesta de Benedick, antes de tomar su maleta y entrar a la casa con grandes zancadas, maldiciendo a las mujeres a cada paso.

—Y, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con tu caso, Claude?— Preguntó Peter. —Esta noche habrá un baile de máscaras, podría hacerme pasar por ti y preguntarle a Hero lo que piensa de ti, y luego juntarlos, una vez que estemos seguros de lo que ella quiere.

—¿Harías eso por mí?— Preguntó Claude con la mirada brillante de emoción.

—Claro que sí, amigo mío.— Sonrió Peter, golpeándolo en la espalda. —Vamos, tomemos nuestras cosas y vamos a instalarnos.


	2. Acto II Mascarada

**Acto II: Mascarada**

—Te ves bonita, Bea. — Dijo Hero, mientras terminaba de arreglar a su prima. Beatrice se miró en el espejo y tomó su máscara de gato, poniéndosela sobre la cara. Hero la imitó. —Vamos, papá nos debe estar esperando.

Hero usaba un vestido strapless rojo, que era ajustado hasta la cintura, y se abría en una falda ancha, un par de centímetros sobre la rodilla, en sus pies usaba unas sandalias plateadas con taco alto, a juego con sus aros y su collar. Por su parte Beatrice usaba un vestido negro sin escote, que se ajustaba a su figura y mostraba sus bonitas piernas, torneadas gracias al fútbol que practicaba en la escuela y se había puesto unos zapatos negros de tacón.

Beatrice la siguió hasta llegar a la terraza, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Los invitados enmascarados se paseaban por todos lados, con sus elegantes vestidos revoloteando a su alrededor y algunas parejas jóvenes bailaban en la pista de baile. Leonard siempre celebraba su cumpleaños de esa forma, le gustaba celebrar y poder darles a sus amigos un buen rato. Mientras ambas primas bajaban las escaleras, se les acercó Leonard, tomando a cada una por el brazo.

—Mis dos niñas se ven maravillosas esta noche. Estoy seguro de que atraparán todas las miradas. Voy a tener que espantar a todos tus pretendientes, Hero.

—Gracias, papá.

—Aunque siempre está la opción de elegir yo mismo a tu novio…

—Pero que sea guapo, prima, entonces puedes decir "si tú quieres, papá", pero si es feo siempre puedes decir "si YO quiero, papá". — Se burló Beatrice, haciendo una reverencia burlona.

—John no estuvo en la comida, ¿se sentía bien? — Preguntó Hero.

—Estaba algo cansado, pero creo que va a venir a la fiesta. — Le contestó Leonard.

— ¡Que tipo más amargado! —Sonrió Beatrice. —No puedo verlo sin sentirme mal después.

—Es muy serio…- Señaló Leonard.

—Un hombre perfecto sería la mezcla entre él y Benedick, uno es como una estatua y el otro es un mocoso mimado que habla demasiado.

—Entonces, media lengua de Benedick en la boca de John, y la mitad de la seriedad de John en la cara de Benedick…

—Con eso, un buen auto, buen cuerpo y suficiente dinero, un hombre así ganaría el corazón de cualquier mujer. — Dijo Beatrice, haciendo que Hero soltara una carcajada.

—De verdad eres demasiado burlona, sobrina, así no conseguirás ni novio ni marido. — Se rió Leonard, palmeando a su sobrina en la espalda.

—Por lo que doy gracias al cielo todos los días. No podría tolerar a un hombre con barba…

—Entonces, siempre puedes elegir uno sin barba. — Fue la respuesta de Hero.

— ¿Y qué haría con él? ¿Lo disfrazo de chica y lo hago pasar por mi mejor amiga? Un hombre con barba, es demasiado viejo, y sin barba es un niño. Si es demasiado viejo, no es para mí, y si es un niño, yo no soy para él. Por eso no pienso casarme, mucho menos tener novio.

—Espero que te cases algún día, sobrina. —Se río Leonard, ante la declaración de principios de su sobrina.

—No hasta que los hombres se hagan de otro material que no sea la tierra.

— ¡Ahí están los chicos! — Gritó Hero, arrastrando a su prima hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos. Los chicos se habían puesto máscaras, así que no podían saber quién era quién. Uno de ellos se acercó a Hero y le tendió su mano, la chica le sonrió y lo siguió hasta la pista de baile. Otro de los chicos, un joven de la localidad se acercó a Margaret, la amiga de Hero y también se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Beatrice se quedó junto a la baranda de la escalera, hasta que uno de los muchachos se le acercó y le tendió la mano sin decir nada. Beatrice vio sus ojos por los agujeros de la máscara y sonrió para sus adentros, siguiéndolo a la pista de baile.

—Bailas muy bien, Hero. —Murmuró el muchacho enmascarado en el oído de la chica. —¿No quieres mostrarme el jardín? Quisiera hablar contigo, acerca de un amigo.

Hero le devolvió una sonrisa, reconociendo el rostro tras la máscara e imaginándose perfectamente quien era el amigo de quien hablaba.

—Sería un placer. — El joven le tendió su brazo y ella se aferró a él, caminando por el jardín, hablando en susurros.

El acompañante de Beatrice la hizo girar y la apretó contra su cuerpo, haciéndola reír.

—¿No me vas a decir quién te dijo eso? ¿Ni quién eres? — El joven negó con la cabeza, ante la pregunta de Beatrice. —Que yo desprecio a todo el mundo y que saco todas mis ideas de otras personas… Son palabras fuertes, pero estoy muy segura de que eso sólo te lo puede haber dicho Benedick Padua.

— ¿Quién? No creo conocerlo.

—Yo estoy segura de que lo conoces demasiado bien. — Sonrió Beatrice, moviéndose junto con él al ritmo de la música. — ¿Nunca te ha hecho reír?

—No, ¿Por qué lo haría? — Preguntó él, sin soltarla mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Es un payaso, pero de verdad, sólo los idiotas creen que es divertido. Su único talento es hacer que los demás se rían de él. No es más que un patético bufón.

—Bueno, cuando lo conozca le diré lo que dijiste.

—Hará algunas bromas idiotas acerca de mí, y nadie le prestará atención o se reirá, así que caerá en depresión y se quedará sin comer por algunos días.

— ¿Por qué no seguimos bailando? — Dijo él, haciéndola girar de nuevo. Beatrice le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa antes de soltarse de su abrazo y alejarse de la pista de baile.

Claude miraba a los bailarines soñadoramente. Estaba feliz, su amigo se iba a encargar de averiguar lo que Hero pensaba de él, y una vez que lo supiera, él podría acercarse a ella y decirle todo lo que quería decirle. Había pasado todo el día pensando en ella, pensando en su sonrisa, su precioso cabello castaño y sus bonitos ojos. Un par de chicos se acercaron a él por la espalda y se sentaron junto a él.

—¡Hey, Benedick, amigo! — Claude reconoció la voz de John, pero cómo él y Benedick habían decidido cambiar de máscaras a último momento, no quiso sacarlo de su error. —¿Qué te parece eso? — Dijo John, apuntando a Hero y Peter, que paseaban del brazo por el jardín. —Tú eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, deberías decirle que ella no es para él.

—¿Crees que él está enamorado de ella?

—Estoy seguro, lo escuché decirle que era la chica más bella del mundo y que un solo beso de sus labios lo dejaría contento por el resto de su vida. O sea, además de enamorado, es cursi. —John esperó unos segundos por la reacción de Claude y sonrió. —Bueno, ¿nos acompañas a comer algo? —Dijo, antes de alejarse de Claude, que se quedó mirando el horizonte, desolado.

—_Aunque respondí como Benedick, Claude fue el que escuchó todo. —_ Murmuró. Benedick apareció junto a él.

—Claude, ven conmigo.

— ¿A dónde?

—Vamos, te interesa. Podrías partir por arreglarte esa corbata. ¿Te la vas a dejar así, suelta o como si quisieras ahorcarte? Peter consiguió a Hero.

—Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.- Dijo Claude.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Déjame en paz!- Exclamó Claude, levantándose y alejándose a toda velocidad.

— ¿Y qué mierda hizo este inocente mensajero para que reacciones así? — Le gritó Benedick, sentándose donde había estado su amigo. —Y para rematar la noche, esa Beatrice no encuentra nada mejor que hacer que insultarme. ¡Un patético bufón! ¡Un payaso! Pero no importa, ya veré cómo puedo vengarme.

Peter se acercó a él, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver como Benedick parecía estar maldiciendo a alguien para sus adentros y le pareció escuchar las palabras "Beatrice" y "bruja amargada".

—¿Dónde está Claude?

—No sé, apenas le dije que lo había logrado, él dijo que te deseaba toda la suerte del mundo y se fue.

—Qué raro… — Murmuró Peter. —Por cierto, Beatrice estaba muy enojada. Al parecer, el chico que bailó con ella le dijo muchas cosas que tú habías dicho acerca de ella.

Benedick rodó los ojos, haciéndose el distraído.

— ¿Eras tú, verdad? — Le preguntó Peter, divertido. Benedick asintió.

—Sí, y lo mejor es que ella no tiene ni idea de que era yo. Y la muy estúpida me dijo que yo era un patético bufón y un payaso, y que nadie creía que yo fuera de verdad divertido. Cada palabra que ella escupe es como un puñal, con veneno en la punta. Si su aliento fuera tan malo como lo que dice, no habría vida cerca de ella. No hables de ella, hace que me den ganas de vomitar.

—Ahí viene. — Señaló Peter, apuntando a un par de figuras que se acercaban a ellos desde el otro lado del jardín. —Con Claude.

— ¿No quieres pedirme que vaya al fin del mundo, o algo más lejos? Voy a buscarte una bebida a Europa, o un plato de papas fritas a China, cualquier cosa que me aleje de esa bruja insoportable.

—Creo que prefiero tu compañía. — Le contestó Peter, riendo de buena gana al ver la cara de su amigo. —No de esa forma.

—Lo siento, Peter, pero no puedo soportarla. Me tengo que ir. — Murmuró Benedick, escabulléndose del lado de su amigo, mientras los otros jóvenes se acercaba aún más.

—Parece que has confundido a mi amigo, Beatrice.

—Yo diría que él me confundió a mí, Peter. Las mentiras no ayudan a nadie.

—Lo has deprimido mucho, salió escapando apenas te vio.

Beatrice se río, una imagen divertida se había formado en su mente.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, sería la reina de los estúpidos. Pero creo que eso no importa, te traje a Claude, dijiste que querías hablar con él.

—Claude, ¿Estás bien? Te veo triste. — Le preguntó Peter, ligeramente preocupado.

—No estoy triste.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Insistió Peter. Claudio le dirigió una mirada asesina y negó con la cabeza.

—Claude, no está feliz, ni triste, no está enfermo, ni parece sano… Yo diría que está celoso. — Señaló Beatrice, provocando que Claudio le dirigiera otra mirada enojada. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón Beatrice. Claude, te juro que tus preocupaciones son completamente injustificadas. Hablé con ella en tu nombre, y ella está feliz con la idea.

Hero apareció tras unos arbustos, con una sonrisa traviesa que hacía que su aspecto fuera aún más encantador. Claude se quedó helado por unos segundos, hasta que la chica se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—Di algo, Claude. — Lo animó Beatrice.

—No necesito decir nada para expresar mi felicidad. — Replicó el joven, abrazando a Hero. — Si pudiera decir lo feliz que estoy, no sería verdaderamente feliz. Hero, creo que salgo ganando en esto…

—Prima, di algo, o si no puedes, ciérrale la boca con un beso y no lo dejes hablar. — Se burló Beatrice. — Hero le dirigió una mueca y tomó la mano de Claude, llevándoselo a un lado. Beatrice se sentó en una banca.

—Beatrice, si que tienes sentido del humor. — Señaló Peter, sentándose junto a ella.

—Eso creo. Mira a los pobres tontos, se dicen el uno al otro lo mucho que se quieren. Bueno, todo el mundo está emparejado por estos días, yo debería sentarme en una esquina y gritar: ¡Necesito un novio! — Le contestó ella, burlona.

—Yo te puedo conseguir uno. — Se burló Peter. Beatrice arrugó el ceño.

— ¿No tienes un hermano? Tu padre tiene excelentes hijos, seguramente son los novios perfectos para cualquier chica.

— ¿Te sirvo yo, en ese caso? — Le preguntó Peter, sin abandonar el tono juguetón de la conversación.

—Lo siento, pero debo decir que no. Tendría que tener otro para los días de semana, eres demasiado para todos los días. — Peter la miró, sorprendido. —Perdóname, me hicieron para hablar sólo estupideces, y nada substancial.

—Apostaría que naciste en una hora feliz.

—Para nada. De hecho, mi madre lloró a gritos mientras yo nacía. Pero dicen que había una estrella bailando y bajo ella nací. — Replicó ella. — ¡Hero, Claude! Qué sean muy felices juntos. —Exclamó, al ver como ambos jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente un poco más lejos. —Me tengo que ir, Peter, mi tío me pidió que hiciera algo por él.

Apenas Beatrice desapareció entre la gente, Leonard apareció y se sentó junto a Peter.

— ¿Disfrutas la fiesta?

—Sí, bastante. Todo está perfecto.

—Te vi hablando con Beatrice. ¿Qué te parece?

—Tu sobrina es muy alegre…

—Sí, Hero dice que nunca está triste. Puede tener los sueños más espantosos, y siempre amanece riendo a carcajadas. — Dijo Leonard. —Al menos su buen humor impidió que cayera en una depresión cuando murió su madre.

— Pero parece que no soporta que le hablen de novios.

—No, se ha reído de cada chico que la ha invitado a salir alguna vez en su vida. O los espanta con algún truco estúpido.

—Sería perfecta para Benedick. — Contestó Peter, pensativo. Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro. — ¡Hero, Claude! Vengan un segundo. Tengo una idea; deberíamos juntar a Beatrice con Benedick. Con las palabras correctas podemos hacer que se enamoren locamente el uno del otro. ¿Leonard, qué piensas?

—Me parece una excelente idea, Peter.

—Cuenta conmigo, Peter. — Agregó Claude. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

— ¿Hero? ¿Podemos contar contigo? — Le preguntó Peter a la muchacha. Ella dudó un momento.

— ¿Hacer que Beatrice se enamore? Mmmm… Creo que va a ser muy divertido, estoy dentro.

—Benedick no es tan malo, es noble y honesto. Hero, tú te debes encargar de tu prima, y nosotros de Benedick. Si logramos esto, Cupido va a parecer sólo un aficionado.

* * *

_No tenía planeado subir nada en un par de semanas (estúpidos exámenes en la Universidad), pero ayer me llegó una notificación de que alguien (AnaG2) había agregado este fic a sus favoritos. Así que me apuré en terminar este capítulo y subirlo, para darle las gracias por pasar por aquí y leer esto._

_Volveré a subir capítulos de todas mis historias en las próximas semanas._


	3. Acto III Mentiras

**Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces**

**Acto III: Mentiras**

Benedick estaba sentado en las ramas de un enorme árbol. Sus amigos lo habían invitado a jugar un partido de fútbol, al que él se rehusó. Nunca había sido muy fanático del fútbol, jugaba en el colegio y era parte del equipo titular, pero no quería dedicarle más tiempo del necesario, había otras cosas que prefería hacer antes de perseguir una pelota de lado a lado de una cancha. Le gustaba pensar en la naturaleza, y ese árbol era particularmente cómodo.

De repente, sintió como alguien se acercaba al tronco del árbol y trepó un poco más arriba. Eran sus amigos, que venían de refrescarse en la piscina después del partido de fútbol. Vio como Claude, Peter y Balthasar se sentaban junto al árbol. Balthasar era un joven que vivía cerca de ahí, muy cercano a Beatrice, y a quien la idea de hacer que su amiga se enamorara de Benedick se le hacía muy divertida. Benedick decidió que lo mejor sería no llamar su atención y se quedó muy quieto en su rama. La verdad era que desde el súbito enamoramiento de Claude, estar con él le aburría. Claude sólo sabía suspirar cuando no estaba con Hero, y mirarla cuando estaban juntos. Benedick no necesitaba a una novia, y tampoco la quería: una podía ser divertida, y estaba bien, otra podía ser guapa, y también estaba bien, y otra más podía ser inteligente, y él no tenía problemas con ello. Pero nunca había conocido a una chica que tuviera todas esas cualidades, y por lo mismo, todas le daban igual. Su chica ideal debía ser guapa, o nunca la miraría; inteligente, o se aburriría con ella; hábil con las palabras; talentosa, … y su pelo… podía ser de cualquier color. Benedick no era exigente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te comentó Hero anoche, acerca de Beatrice? — Le preguntó Peter a Claude, que estaba apoyado en el tronco.

—Que Beatrice está perdidamente enamorada de Benedick. — Soltó Claude, simplemente.

Benedick tuvo que aferrarse de su rama para no caerse al escuchar eso. Seguramente sus amigos estaban bromeando o algo por el estilo, aunque no lo parecía. Se acomodó, intentando no hacer ruido, para seguir escuchando lo que decían sus amigos.

—Según Hero, la pobre Beatrice no come ni duerme por el amor que siente por Benedick. Dice que a veces se despierta de noche y la escuchar llorar por él.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que Beatrice pudiera enamorarse, y ella parece odiar a Benedick con toda su alma. — Le contestó Peter, antes de susurrar —Yo creo que ya cayó. — Benedick no escuchó lo último, pero siguió aferrado a la rama, sin perder parte de la conversación.

— ¿Crees que debería hablar con Benedick? — Lo interrogó Peter, pensativo. —Quizás así podría hablar con ella, y quizás…

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Lo único que Benedick haría, sería burlarse de ella. Hero dijo que Beatrice prefería quedarse callada a decirle algo a Benedick. — Le contestó Balthasar, uniéndose a la conversación.

— ¡Qué estúpido es Benedick! —Exclamó Peter. —Beatrice es guapa, inteligente y divertida. Pero claro, Benedick nunca se toma nada en serio…

_¿Será verdad? ¿Estará Beatrice enamorada de mí?_ Pensó Benedick, sin soltarse de la rama e intentando no perderse ni una palabra de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo más abajo.

—Es verdad. Y es una lástima. — Señaló Balthasar. —En lo único que se la podría considerar tonta es estar enamorada de Benedick.

—Benedick es demasiado inmaduro para ella. — Apuntó Claude. —Si le dijéramos algo, lo más probable sería que se dedicara a burlarse de Beatrice, hasta hacerle la vida imposible. Es como un niño pequeño.

_¿Niño pequeño, yo?_, bufó Benedick mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía un gesto obsceno a Claude con la mano que tenía libre.

—Lo mejor para ella sería olvidarse por completo de Benedick y buscar a alguien que valga la pena. Aunque Benedick me cae bien… ojalá se diera cuenta de lo mucho que vale Beatrice. — Agregó Balthasar.

— ¿Les parece si vamos a cambiarnos de ropa antes de almorzar? No quiero que Hero me vea así. —Benedick no pudo evitar rodar los ojos burlonamente al oír el último comentario de Claude.

—Está bien, me muero de ganas de darme una ducha. — Contestó Peter, riendo. —Nos vemos en la tarde, Balt.

—Nos vemos. — Le contestó éste, levantándose y desapareciendo del campo visual de Benedick.

Los otros jóvenes se levantaron desganadamente y también desaparecieron de donde Benedick podía verlos.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que sea Beatrice la que lo venga a buscar para el almuerzo? — Le preguntó Peter a Claude, mientras se dirigían a la casa.

Benedick esperó unos segundos antes de moverse, para asegurarse que sus amigos se hubieran ido. Una abeja voló junto a su oído, y Benedick trató de ahuyentarla con su mano libre, pero la abeja voló hacia su otro oído y Benedick soltó la otra mano del árbol, para poder espantarla, cayéndose estrepitosamente.

Se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió la suciedad de su ropa. Menos mal que nadie lo había visto. Se tiró junto al árbol; necesitaba pensar en paz respecto a todo lo que había escuchado. _¿Beatrice está enamorada de mí?, _pensó, _y ellos parecen tenerle pena por ello. Como si yo fuera un despiadado sin corazón, o algo por el estilo. Bueno, me alegro de haber escuchado lo que piensan de mí, así podré corregirlo. Dijeron que ella es guapa, y es verdad. Señalaron que ella es inteligente, excepto al estar enamorada de mí, y también es cierto. Y es divertida, siempre me hace reír... Creo… que también estoy enamorado de ella… y me acabo de dar cuenta… Seguramente todos se reirán de mí, que siempre he dicho que el amor es la estupidez más grande para un hombre, pero ¿qué importa? Uno siempre puede cambiar de opinión. Y ella se lo merece… se merece que me trague las estupideces que osé decir acerca del amor, porque estoy tan enamorado de ella como ella de mí. Seré más amable y amistoso con ella, para que ella no se sienta mal por estar enamorada de mí, y cuando le diga lo que siento… ¡Ahí viene!_

Beatrice se acercaba por el camino del jardín, con cara de pocos amigos. Benedick sonrió cuando ella estuvo a su alcance, haciendo que el ceño de la joven se frunciera aún más.

—Contra mi voluntad, me mandaron a buscarte para almorzar. — Le dijo Beatrice, sin acercarse demasiado.

—Te agradezco por la molestia. — Le dijo Benedick, con una sonrisa sincera. Beatrice levantó las cejas, sorprendida ante la ausencia de sarcasmo en el comentario.

—Si hubiera sido una molestia no habría venido. — Bufó ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Benedick? Se estaba portando muy extraño.

— ¿Entonces, te agradó venir a buscarme? — Le contestó Benedick, sonriendo lo más amablemente que podía.

—Tanto como enterrarme un cuchillo. — Masculló Beatrice, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo. — ¿No tienes hambre? Perfecto, es problema tuyo. — Agregó ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte del joven, antes de volver por donde había venido, a grandes zancadas y sin mirar atrás.

"_Si hubiera sido una molestia, no habría venido", _Benedick repitió las palabras de Beatrice en su mente, _Seguramente eso tiene un doble significado, _pensó, al levantarse y seguir a la chica.

Después del almuerzo, Hero se instaló en el jardín acompañada de sus amigas Margaret y Ursula. Beatrice había decidido quedarse leyendo en su pieza. Hero sabía que a su prima le gustaba sentarse a leer en el marco de la ventana e insistió en que ellas se ubicaran bajo la ventana de Beatriz. Hero estaba segura de que su prima escucharía toda la conversación y caería directamente en su trampa. John había tenido una idea brillante, además de extraordinariamente divertida.

Beatrice se acomodó en el marco de la ventana, con el libro abierto entre sus manos. Le gustaba especialmente leer en ese lugar, el aire fresco del verano entraba por la ventana y en invierno la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio con fuerza. Sin embargo, ese día no parecía poder concentrarse. Se limitaba a pasear la vista distraídamente por las páginas, hasta que la voz de su prima que provenía del jardín le llamó la atención. Sin embargo, fue al escuchar el nombre de Benedick y el suyo en la misma oración, que empezó a prestar atención verdaderamente.

—… Pobre Benedick, está tan enamorado de Beatrice… y no puede hacer nada. — Beatrice bajó el libro y aguzó el oído.

Beatrice casi se cayó de la ventana al escuchar eso. ¿Benedick? ¿Enamorado de ella? Eso no podía ser posible, Benedick la odiaba y ella a él. Se aferró al borde de la ventana para seguir escuchándolas.

— ¿Y por qué no? — La voz de Margaret fue la siguiente en escucharse. —Podría perfectamente decirle algo. No sé, decirle que está enamorado de ella, y que quiere invitarla a salir…

—Claro que podría — La interrumpió Hero —, pero Bea se reiría en su cara. Sabes lo que piensa de los chicos.

—Que son una incomodidad que piensa evitar en lo posible. — completó Ursula. —Es una lástima, en todo caso, Benedick es un gran chico.

—Y guapo, también. — Agregó Margaret, sacando puñados de pasto mientras hablaba. — Además de que es divertido, tiene un gran sentido del humor, y muy sencillo.

—Y es un perfecto caballero. — Suspiró Ursula, mientras jugueteaba con una margarita distraídamente.

_¿Será el mismo Benedick que conozco?_ , se preguntó Beatrice, arrugando la nariz. _El que yo conozco nunca ha sido sencillo, ni muy guapo, ni… nada de lo que ellas dijeron._

—Pero Beatriz es más porfiada que cualquier cosa, y además, es dura como una piedra cuando se trata de sentimientos. — Comentó Hero, riéndose en silencio al imaginarse la cara de su prima mientras escuchaba todo eso. —Ella nunca le daría una oportunidad a Benedick, como mucho lo insultaría y se reiría en su cara.

_¿Yo? ¿Porfiada? _Pensó Beatrice. _Puede ser que, de vez en cuando, me deje llevar por mis propias ideas y me niegue a escuchar a los demás, pero de ahí a ser porfiada, hay un buen trecho. _Bufó, impaciente, y siguió escuchando la conversación.

—Por no decir que es orgullosa, sarcástica y no le importan un comino los sentimientos de los demás. — Dijo Margaret.

_¡Hey! ¡Eso es mentira!_ Se quejó mentalmente Beatrice, que estaba casi colgando de la ventana en su esfuerzo por no perder palabra de la conversación. _Yo sí me preocupo de los demá, y… no soy orgullosa… siempre._

—Y por eso, Benedick nunca dirá que la ama y se quedará callado y sufriendo por el amor de mi prima. — Dijo Hero, con un tono dramático, que hizo que sus amigas se rieran en silencio.

—Pobre Benedick, ojalá encuentre alguna mujer que lo merezca. Beatrice lo desprecia, y nunca lo va a querer tanto como él la quiere a ella. — Dijo Margaret.

—Me da tanta pena verlo suspirando por Beatrice. — Se quejó Hero, tirándose de espaldas en el pasto. —Ojalá se olvide de ella de una vez por todas.

—Sí, al final será para mejor. — Dijo Ursula, estirándose para agarrar su bolso de piscina, que estaba junto a Hero. — ¿No quieren ir a la piscina? Hace un calor espantoso aquí.

—Buena idea. ¿Vienes Hero?

—Claro, voy con ustedes. — Contestó ella, con una sonrisa brillante. —Seguramente Claude también irá ahí…

—Parece que la primavera llegó un poco atrasada a este lugar… o faltaba que alguien la trajera. —Se burló Margaret, haciendo que Hero se pusiera roja como un tomate.

Mientras las chicas se alejaban, comenzaron a reír calladamente, hasta que calcularon que Beatrice ya no podría escucharla y estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Estoy segura de que se lo creyó todo! —Exclamó Margaret, riendo. — ¿Te imaginas su cara cuando escuchó que Benedick está enamorado de ella? Debe haber sido demasiado divertida… habría pagado por verla.

— ¡Debe haber sido para morir de la risa! — Hero le dio la razón. — ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Habrá funcionado el plan de Peter?

—Yo creo que sí. — Les dijo Úrsula, apretándose el estómago con una mano, para contener la risa. — ¿No se fijaron en Benedick a la hora de almuerzo? No dejó de mirarla, y cada vez que ella pedía algo, la sal o la ensalada, él se abalanzaba a entregárselo. ¡Era para morir de la risa!

—Entonces, algo entre los dos es sólo cosa de tiempo. — Se rió Hero, divertida con la imagen de su prima enamorada. ¿Por qué no? Cosas más raras se habían visto.

Beatrice escuchó como las chicas desaparecían en el jardín. Se sentó en la ventana, con los brazos rodeándole las piernas, pensando acerca de lo que había escuchado de sus amigas. _¿Será verdad lo que dijo Hero? ¿Benedick está enamorado de mí? ¿Y de verdad Hero cree que soy demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo? Es decir, él y yo siempre nos hemos odiad, pero podría llegar a quererlo. De hecho, creo que… puedo quererlo… o incluso… puede ser que siempre lo haya odiado, intentando esconder lo que de verdad siento por él. Hay que reconocerlo, Benedick es divertidoy caballeroso. Puede que a veces, sea medio estúpido y arrogante, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es muy inteligente y creativo. No importa lo que Hero y sus amigas crean, yo… sí puedo enamorarme de Benedick._


	4. Acto IV Más Mentiras

**Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces**

**Acto IV. Más Mentiras**

John apretó los labios, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho. Ante sus ojos se veía una escena nauseabunda; Hero y Claude paseaban por el jardín tomados de la mano. La sola idea de que él fuera feliz le revolvía el estómago, si odiaba a alguien más de lo que odiaba a su hermano era a Claude. Claude siempre era el alumno perfecto, capitán del equipo de Rugby, segundo orador del equipo de debate y uno de los mejores estudiantes de su curso. John odiaba a Claude por ser todo lo que él quería ser.

— ¿En qué piensas? — La voz de Robert Borachio, uno de los jóvenes del pueblo, lo despertó de su ensueño. Robert le caía bien, era un joven interesante y tan vengativo como él mismo.

—En lo desagradable de una parejita feliz. — Gruñó John, frunciendo el ceño. Robert se sentó junto a él, mirando la parejita. — No sabes cómo odio a ese estúpido. ¡Odio que sea feliz, que sea perfecto y que sea amigo de mi hermano!

—Sí, Claude parece ser un auténtico dolor de estómago. — Admitió Robert, sentándose junto a él. — ¿Te parecería si hacemos algo… para… que no sea tan feliz?

—Te escucho. —Dijo John, interesado. Robert susurró algo en su oído y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los labios de John. —Qué buena idea… Pero me parece que podríamos mejorarla un poco… — Agregó, tras escuchar el plan.

Beatrice estaba caminando por el jardín con un libro que abría y cerraba a cada momento. Desde que había escuchado la conversación de Hero y sus amigas, no parecía poder concentrarse en nada. Durante todo el día anterior había sentido como Benedick la miraba fijamente y se peguntaba si las chicas podrían tener razón acerca de él. Ella siempre había dicho a quien quisiera escucharla que ella odiaba a Benedick, pero después de escuchar que él estaba enamorado de ella, no sabía qué pensar. Escuchó unos pasos que venían frente a ella, y levantó la cabeza. Benedick estaba frente a ella, mirándola con sorpresa.

—Un gusto encontrarte aquí, Beatrice. — Ella se quedó callada, sorprendida por la amabilidad del joven. Como ella no respondió a su saludo, Benedick siguió hablando. — ¿Qué lees?

—Eh… "Matar a un Ruiseñor"… — Respondió Beatrice, dudosa.

— ¿Es… bueno…? — Le preguntó él, que parecía estar tan turbado como ella.

—Este… Sí, claro. Es muy bueno. — Murmuró ella… Sin saber qué contestar. Un ruido los hizo levantar la cabeza. Eran Hero y Claude, quienes estallaron en carcajadas al verlos juntos. Beatrice y Benedick los miraron interrogativamente, pero eso sólo logró que ellos se rieran aún más.

— ¿Serían tan amables de decirnos de qué rayos se ríen? — Preguntó Beatrice, sarcástica. —Así podríamos reírnos todos y sería mucho más divertido.

—Beatrice tiene razón. — Dijo Benedick, haciendo que Hero y Claude se rieran con más fuerza. — ¡Dígannos qué rayos pasa!

—Como parece que nadie aquí piensa ser inteligente y decir qué mierda pasa aquí, me voy. — Bufó Beatrice, alejándose de ahí a grandes zancadas.

Benedick gruñó algo ininteligible y también se fue a otra parte. Claude y Hero, por su parte, se quedaron caminando por el jardín.

Horas más tarde, Benedick, Peter y Claude estaban en la salita de estar. Claude había invitado a Hero a cenar en un restaurant del pueblo y ella estaba arreglándose con la ayuda de su prima. Habían encendido la televisión y estaban viendo un partido del Manchester United y el Chelsea. John entró a la habitación, con aspecto de estar muy agitado.

— ¡Por fin los encuentro! Claude, amigo, te tengo una mala noticia. — Dijo, sentándose junto al joven. —Estaba hablando con unos chicos del pueblo, y me dijeron algo que creo que deberías saber: Hero… es conocida en el pueblo por… no sé cómo decirlo. — Dudó. Claude le indicó que siguiera hablando. — Siento tanto ser yo quien te dé esta mala noticia, pero Hero es… ella… es conocida por ser… una zorra. Según los chicos que hablaron conmigo, ella bebe en todas las fiestas, y cuando está ebria, es capaz de meterse con cualquier chico. Ellos dijeron que ella… se ha acostado con medio pueblo.

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamó Claude al oír eso, abalanzándose sobre John, que parecía estar apenado por la noticia que le había dado al joven. Benedick y Peter lo agarraron antes de que pudiera golpear al joven.

— ¿Tienes pruebas? — Preguntó Peter, mirando a su hermano.

—Uno de los chicos dijo que ella le había dicho que se vieran esta noche en el jardín de la casa a las doce, en la pérgola que está al final, y que esperaba conseguir "algo más que un besito" por parte de ella. — Claude gruñó y trató de golpearlo de nuevo, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron.

—Puede ser una mentira. — Dijo Peter, con la mano en el hombro de Claude, que parecía a punto de partirse en dos por el dolor. —Propongo que vayamos a la pérgola hoy en la noche y veamos que sucede.

Claude asintió y murmuró algo al oído de Benedick.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó, Claude asintió y Benedick desapareció por la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — Preguntó John, interiormente orgulloso de lo bien que había resultado la trampa.

—Que le dijera a Hero que nuestra cita de hoy en la noche está cancelada. — Bufó Claude, soltándose del agarre de Peter y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

A la hora indicada, los cuatro jóvenes bajaron en silencio y salieron al jardín. Al llegar a la pérgola del final del jardín, vieron una escena que los chocó profundamente. Una joven de pelo rizado y oscuro estaba tirada de espaldas sobre una de las banquetas de la pérgola y un joven estaba sobre ella, besándola y manoseándola con pasión. Veían a ambos a contraluz, ya que había una lámpara detrás de ellos, lo que no les permitía distinguir sus rasgos, pero ella era indudablemente Hero. La joven llevaba un vestido rojo, el mismo que Hero había llevado a la fiesta de Leonato y desabrochaba la camisa del joven sin deja de besarlo apasionadamente. Las manos de la joven acariciaban la espalda del muchacho, enterrándole las uñas. Escucharon los gemidos de la muchacha, mientras el joven la besaba en el cuello y volvía a subir hacia su clavícula.

— ¡Hazme tuya! — Escucharon que decía ella, rodeándola la cintura del joven con sus piernas. El joven terminó de quitarse la camisa, y siguió bajando con sus besos hacia el pecho de la joven, que se movía agitadamente. — ¡Robert! — El joven deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda del vestido de "Hero" y los chicos escucharon el ruido de un cierre.

— ¡Hero! — Escucharon que exclamaba el joven y decidieron retirarse. Ya habían escuchado lo suficiente. Claude intentó correr hacia la pareja, pero John y Peter lo detuvieron.

—Shhh. — Susurró Peter en su oído. —No hagas nada ahora, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo mañana en la cena, estará todo el pueblo y su padre. Si quieres desenmascararla, ese es el mejor momento. Ahora, vamos a la casa y descansemos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Claude y Benedick entraron a la pieza que compartían. Claude tenía lágrimas en la cara y los labios blancos de tanto apretárselos, su cara parecía la de un fantasma y sus movimientos eran automáticos. Estaba verdaderamente herido por lo que Hero había hecho, odiaba a la gente mentirosa y falsa, y además él estaba sinceramente enamorado de ella. Ella seguramente lo sabía, y se había estado burlando de su amor durante los últimos días. ¡Y era sólo una vulgar puta! ¡No merecía su amor! ¡No merecía su respeto! Seguramente Peter tenía razón y ella merecía que la desenmascararan en público, que expusieran su cinismo y su hipocresía. Pero a pesar de eso, Claude no podía evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en su garganta. Furioso, se quedó dormido, sin saber que su amada también dormía plácidamente en su dormitorio, sin sospechar nada de lo que había pasado.

Benedick por su parte, pensaba en otra cosa. Él conocía a Hero y estaba seguro de que era una de las chicas más honestas que conocía. Lo que habían visto esa noche no calzaba con la imagen que él tenía de la chica. Todo era muy raro. Además, ¿por qué John había demostrado ese súbito interés en Claude? Nunca habían sido amigos, de hecho, siempre le había parecido que John odiaba a Claude. Intrigado por todo lo que había pasado, Benedick apagó la luz e intentó dormir, pero la imagen de Beatrice insistía en colarse en sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, Claude se limitó a quedarse encerrado en su pieza, aduciendo que se sentía mareado. Hero quiso verlo, pero Claude se negó a que ella entrara, diciendo que no quería ver a nadie. Sin embargo, esa noche durante la cena, apareció flanqueado por John y Peter y ocupó su lugar en la mesa junto a Hero.

— ¿Quieres papas? — Dijo la joven con una sonrisa, acercándole la fuente. Claude negó con la cabeza. — ¿Aún te sientes mal, Claude? — Preguntó ella, e intentó besarlo en la mejilla, pero el apartó la cara.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica? — Dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los que estaban cerca de él lo oyeran y se produjera un silencio sepulcral entre los jóvenes que los rodeaban.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo sólo te pregunté si te sentías bien. — Dijo Hero, sin entender la actitud de Claude.

— ¡Claro que lo sabes! — Exclamó él, parándose de la mesa. Hero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. — ¿O vas a negar que anoche estabas en el jardín con un tipo? ¡Y no estabas precisamente hablando! ¡Te vi revolcándote con él y sé de buena fuente que no es la primera vez que lo haces! — Hero se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo y estalló en llanto. — ¡Mírenla! Se sonroja, como si no fuera una zo…

— ¡No lo digas! — Exclamó Benedick, parándose a su vez de la mesa y encarando a su amigo, quien le dirigió una mirada envenenada. —Te puedes arrepentir.

— ¡De lo único que puedo arrepentirme es de haberme enamorado de esa…! — No logró terminar la frase, porque Beatrice lo abofeteó con fuerza. Leonato se acercó al grupo de jóvenes.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo. — Musitó, antes de volverse a consolar a su prima.

— ¿Qué dices Claude? — Le preguntó al joven, que estaba muy alterado, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Claude. El joven sacudió el brazo y se soltó de su agarre. — ¿Tienes pruebas?

—Peter, John y Benedick también lo vieron. Y pueden jurar que vimos a Hero revolcándose con un tipo en el jardín. — El hombre miró a los jóvenes. John y Peter asintieron con la cabeza a la pregunta, pero Benedick negó.

—No puedo asegurar haya sido ella. — Dijo él. — Y lo que vimos no encaja con lo que conozco de Hero. No creo que Hero sea capaz de hacer algo así.

—Leonato, siento mucho ser quienes te den estas noticias. — Dijo Peter, acercándose a él. — Balthasar nos ha ofrecido alojarnos por lo que queda de nuestra visita, quedarnos aquí puede ser incómodo.

—Yo me quedo. — Dijo Benedick, mirando a sus amigos con rabia. —No creo que haya sido ella.

—Lo que quieras. — Bufó Claude, saliendo de la habitación furioso, seguido por Peter y John. Leonato se acercó a su hija, pálido de rabia. Los demás invitados salieron de la casa, en silencio. Sólo quedaron Hero y sus amigas, Leonato, Beatrice y Benedick.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijeron ellos? ¿Qué estabas acostándote con chicos en mi jardín? ¿Y qué no es primera vez que lo haces? Hero, me has decepcionado. Vete a tu pieza, estás castigada por tres meses. ¡No sabes lo que has hecho al manchar así nuestro nombre! ¡Ojalá no fueras mi hija! — Dijo, dándole la espalda a su hija, que aún lloraba sin consuelo. Beatrice se alejó de su prima, y agarró el brazo de su tío.

— ¿No vas a escuchar su versión? — Preguntó, mirando a su tío fijamente. —No le diste ninguna oportunidad para defenderse. ¡A tu propia hija!

—Está bien. — Dijo Leonato suavemente y volvió a acercarse a su hija. —Hero, ¿algo de eso es verdad?

—No, papá. — Dijo ella, aún sollozando. —Todo eso son un montón de mentiras, papá. Yo nunca haría algo así.

—No sé qué hacer. — Murmuró Leonato, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hija.

—Di que Hero está castigada, así tendrá una excusa para no salir durante un tiempo. Mientras tanto, averiguaremos de dónde salió ese asqueroso rumor. — Dijo Beatrice, acariciando el cabello de su prima.

Su tío asintió, y ayudado por las otras chicas acompañó a una llorosa Hero a su dormitorio. Beatrice se dirigió a la salita de estar y se sentó sobre el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

Benedick entró a la salita y se sentó junto a ella. Beatrice no lo miró y se quedó con la cabeza inclinada.

— ¿Estás llorando? — Le preguntó. Beatrice levantó la cara, mostrándole los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

—Sí, y seguramente lloraré un rato más. — Replicó ella.

—No quiero que llores… — Murmuró él, rodeándola con un brazo.

—No tienes que quererlo, lo hago porque quiero. — Contestó ella, aceptando su abrazo.

—Quisiera poder ayudarte… Creo que mis amigos han sido engañados…

— ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? — Masculló Beatrice, curiosa.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti… — Murmuró él, acercándose a ella. — ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

—Siento pena por mi prima. — Dijo ella, esquivando la mirada del joven. Benedick sonrió, divertido por la respuesta.

—Eso es un sí. ¡Estás enamorada de mí! — Benedick no daba crédito a sus oídos, a pesar de que había escuchado de sus amigos que ella estaba enamorada de él.

—Di lo que quieras y cómetelo. — Gruñó Beatrice. La sonrisa de Benedick se amplió, ella nunca había sido una de esas chicas que demostraban sus afectos de una forma convencional.

—Sí lo dices, te juro que le partiré la cara a cualquiera que ose decir que no. — Ella le sonrió al oír eso.

—Me interrumpiste antes de que pudiera decírtelo, estoy enamorada de ti, Benedick. Te amo con todo mi corazón y no queda nada que pueda protestar… — Dijo ella, escondiendo la cara en el brazo del joven.

Benedick la estrechó contra sí mismo, y puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Beatrice, levantando su cara. Se acercó a ella, y la besó suavemente. La mano de Beatrice se deslizó por el cuello del joven, respondiendo el beso con ternura. Los labios de Benedick acariciaban los suyos con suavidad y su lengua jugueteaban con delicadeza en su boca. Sin embargo, ella se separó de él, repentinamente.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? —Murmuró al oído de Benedick.

—Sí, claro. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. — Dijo él, intentando besarla de nuevo. — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Pártele la cara a Claude. — Susurró ella en su oído.

—Beatrice, no puedo hacer eso. Por muy idiota que sea, Claude es mi amigo. — Contestó él. Beatrice se paró, indignada.

—Si no quieres ayudarme, mejor me voy. — Murmuró Beatrice. — Ojalá fuera hombre, así yo misma le partiría la cara a ese infeliz por hacer llorar a mi prima.

Benedick se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella, quien se había quedado parada en el dintel de la puerta.

—Si quieres que lo haga, Beatrice, lo haré.

Beatrice se limitó a sonreírle antes de dirigirse a su pieza.


	5. Cierra el Telón

**Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces**

**Acto V. Cierra el Telón**

Beatrice atravesó la plaza a grandes zancadas, furiosa. Había salido de su casa a comprar algunas cosas y había visto a Claude y a Peter en la plaza, conversando con unas chicas. La escena de la cena de la noche anterior seguía fresca en su memoria, y ver a esos jóvenes diviertiéndose como si no hubiera pasado nada, la indignaba de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Hero había llorado toda la mañana y se había negado a comer.

— ¡Beatrice! Buenos días. — La saludó Peter cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos. La chica sólo le devolvió una mirada hosca, acercándose a Claude.

—Eres un desgraciado. — Le espetó, furiosa. Claude no sabía dónde meterse. — ¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas acerca de mi prima! Hero es la chica más tierna y buena del planeta, y no sería capaz de hacerle algo así a nadie. Ayer dejaste muy claro que no te la mereces…

Claude la miró, con el ceño fruncido. Él sabía perfectamente lo que había visto, y la escena le dolía profundamente. Él estaba enamorado hasta las patas de Hero, y la traición de la muchacha había sido como una puñalada.

—Cree lo que quieras. — Bufó, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a otra parte. — Yo sé lo que vi, y me quedó más que claro que tu prima no es más que una pu… — Beatrice le estampó un puñetazo en la cara, antes de que Claude pudiera terminar la oración. Claude se llevó las manos a la cara, maldiciendo en voz alta.

— ¡Beatrice! — Exclamó Benedick, que había salido a pasear y se había visto atraído por el tumulto. Aferró a la joven por la cintura, porque Beatrice parecía estar dispuesta a tirarse a la yugular de Claude sin más ceremonias. Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir algo así de mi prima, imbécil! — Le gritó Beatrice a Claude, mientras Benedick la aferraba de los hombros y la alejaba de la escena.

Claude se estaba quejando, mientras Peter insistía en ver qué le había pasado exactamente. Cuando lograron convencer a Claude de que se quitara las manos de la cara, se dieron cuenta de que sangraba profusamente por la nariz.

—Beatrice, cálmate. No vale la pena. — Le dijo Benedick, mirándola a los ojos. Beatrice se soltó de su agarre con un gesto de impaciencia.

—Al menos hice algo. — Dijo, mirando a Benedick con desprecio y alejándose de él. Benedick puso los ojos en blanco y salió corriendo atrás de ella, para alcanzarla. Se puso un par de pasos por delante de ella y empezó a caminar hacia atrás para poder mirarla. Unas lágrimas de rabia se habían asomado a sus ojos. —Al menos no me quedé callada mientras ese animal insultaba a mi prima, como _otros_, que dijeron iban a hacer lo imposible por ayudarme. — Espetó, remarcando el "otros".

—Beatrice, ¿qué mierda quieres que haga? — Bufó Benedick, sin entender a esa chica. — ¿Quieres que vaya y le parta la nariz a Claude? Aunque creo que ya hiciste un buen trabajo con eso, tienes un derechazo perfecto. —Beatrice bufó y lo empujó, dirigiéndose a su casa rápidamente.

Benedick suspiró y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos. Claude estaba sentado en una banqueta y tenía un pañuelo de papel en la nariz para contener la sangre, mientras Peter le aseguraba que no era tan grave.

— ¿Qué carajo le pasó a Beatrice? — Le preguntó Peter a Benedick, al ver que este se acercaba a ellos. —Casi le parte la nariz a Claude.

Benedick no pudo evitar una risita al ver la cara de su amigo, que aún parecía estar aturdido por el golpe de la joven, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se acercó a Claude.

—Mira, tengo que romperte lo que Beatrice dejó entero… Nos vemos mañana a las diez de la noche. — Le espetó, antes de irse. Sus amigos se miraron sin entender qué demonios acababa de pasar.

Beatrice suspiró mirando las flores del jardín. Estaba instalada en las ramas de un árbol, pensando. A pesar de que su orgullo se resistía completamente a admitirlo, Benedick estaba ocupando más espacio en sus pensamientos, últimamente. Los dos se conocían desde pequeños, y siempre habían actuado de la misma forma con el otro, pero desde hacía unos años, todo era distinto. Por mucho que a Beatrice le doliera hasta el alma admitirlo, quizás llevaba años enamorada de Benedick.

— ¡Beatrice, por fin te encuentro! — Exclamó una voz conocida, sorprendiendo a Beatrice y haciendo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del árbol donde estaba. Cerró los ojos, esperando la inevitable colisión con el suelo, pero alguien detuvo su caída. — ¡Ten cuidado! Puedes caerte. — Exclamó Benedick, haciéndola abrir los ojos. —Menos mal que estaba aquí para atajarte.

— ¿Serías tan amable de bajarme? — Protestó la joven, con un gesto. Benedick la depositó suavemente en el piso.

— ¿Qué hacías allá arriba? — Le preguntó. Beatrice enarcó una ceja y empezó a trepar el árbol de nuevo, sin contestarle. Benedick se quedó mirándola desde abajo del árbol, hasta que ella le indicó que la imitara. Ambos se sentaron en una rama muy gruesa.

—Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar, y suelo venir aquí cuando quiero estar sola. — Respondió ella, sin mirar a Benedick a la cara. — ¿Para qué me buscabas?

—Le dije a Claude que pelearíamos mañana. — Dijo Benedick, Beatrice le sonrió con admiración y suspiró.

—Creo que me pasé un poco con él esta mañana. — Dijo, pensativa. Benedick no pudo evitar reírse un poco al recordar la cara de sorpresa de Claude. —No debería haberle pegado a Claude, pero no puedo evitarlo, Hero es mi prima, es casi mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, no puedo permitir que digan esas cosas acerca de ella.

— ¿Es una broma, verdad? — Dijo Benedick, con la boca abierta. —Estuviste increíble, no creo que muchas personas se atrevieran a hacer algo así por defender a quien quieren. Y dejaste muy sorprendido a Claude, creo que le quedó muy claro eso de que no se puede hablar mal de Hero. Eres muy valiente, Beatrice.

Beatrice rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua con un ademán burlón. Antes de poder contestarle algo, escucharon voces abajo del árbol. Beatrice se llevó una mano a los labios y le indicó a Benedick que se quedara callado.

Una chica se acercaba, gritándole a un chico. Beatrice entrecerró los ojos y reconoció a Robert Borachio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su jardín? La chica era una de sus compañeras de colegio, que nunca había sido muy amiga de ella, o de Hero. Aguzó el oído para escuchar la conversación, que sospechaba que sería muy interesante.

—Robert, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? La castigaron por mi culpa, y no es justo. — Protestaba la joven, llorando. Beatrice recordó que su nombre era Francesca, y que eran compañeras en varias clases. — ¡Me usaste, animal! Y yo pensaba que me querías…

—No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonta como para creer que a mí me importabas. Y di lo que quieras, nadie te va a creer, tres personas vieron a Hero conmigo, y que tú digas que eras tú les va a parecer una simple mentira tuya para llamar la atención. Tus amenazas no valen un pepino, tonta. — Le contestó el joven, con una sonrisa cruel.

— ¡Le voy a decir que eres un mentiroso! — Gritó la joven, mientras Robert se alejaba del árbol, riendo cínicamente. La joven maldijo entre dientes y se alejó tras él, furiosa. Beatrice le hizo un gesto a Benedick y saltó del árbol, cayendo ágilmente en el suelo. Benedick la imitó, y ambos siguieron a la chica, que estaba alejando rápidamente. Beatrice corrió tras ella y la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

—Me encantaría una explicación más… detallada acerca de lo que le dijiste a Robert. — Dijo, con el tono más amenazador que pudo convocar. Francesca se puso pálida y no dijo nada. Benedick se acercó a ellas, e hizo que Beatrice soltara el brazo de Francesca.

—Tranquila, Beatrice. — Dijo, sonriéndole a Francesca, quien bajó la cabeza. —Mira, queremos ayudar a Hero, nos basta con saber exactamente de lo que estabas hablando con Robert. No diremos tu nombre, ni nada, pero esa es la única prueba que tenemos de la inocencia de Hero.

La joven se secó las lágrimas, mientras Benedick le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Entre hipidos les contó la historia de lo que había pasado unos días atrás. Beatrice estaba indignada por lo que la chica les contaba, nadie podía ser tan cruel, y sin una razón.

Después de que Francesca les contara lo que sabía, que no era mucho, pero lo suficiente como para saber todos los detalles. Francesca se fue, con el corazón aliviado por haber podido confesar lo que había hecho. Beatrice y Benedick se quedaron en el jardín, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

—Supongo que hay que poder a hablar con Robert, él sabe por qué hizo lo que hizo. — Dijo Benedick.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que es el doble de alto que tú, y pesa como tres veces más? — Le dijo Beatrice, levantando las cejas. Benedick la miró, con una mueca.

—Gracias por confiar en mí. — Le contestó, burlón. —Pero puedo hablar con Balthasar y Steven, ellos dijeron que creían en la inocencia de Hero. Seguramente, entre los tres podemos convencerlo… o golpearlo para que confiese.

—No se me ocurre una idea menos brillante. — Bufó Beatrice, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la casa. —Suerte, Benedick. — Agregó, deteniéndose y dándose vuelta, antes de seguir en camino a la casa.

Beatrice se apoyó en la terraza, mirando al horizonte con el ceño fruncido. Había sido un día terrible, Hero se había encerrado en su pieza sin hablar con nadie, y su tío estaba furioso porque su hija había traicionado su confianza. Ella se había sentido como un teléfono, llevando los mensajes de una al otro. Suspiró, y se acomodó en la barandilla de la terraza.

—Beatrice, hablamos con Robert. — Beatrice levantó la cabeza y se dio vuelta, viendo que Benedick tenía un moretón en el ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó? — Exclamó, acercándose a él y tocándole la mejilla. Benedick puso un gesto de chico rudo y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Bueno, se podría decir que Robert fue un poco más difícil de convencer de lo que esperábamos. — Beatrice levantó una ceja y se rió. —Dijo que John le pagó para que fingiera que Francesca era Hero…

Beatrice se quedó con la boca abierta al oír eso. ¿Por qué John habría querido hacerle daño a Hero?

— ¿Qué demonios tienen que ver John y Hero? — Preguntó, furiosa, apartándose de Benedick.

—No sé, pero al parecer al que quería dañar era a Claude, John siempre ha estado muy celoso de él, al igual que de Peter. — Dijo él, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con los brazos. —Vamos, yo tengo un ojo morado, ¿no crees que me merezco una recompensa o algo?

—Puede ser… — Beatrice lo miró, divertida y lentamente se acercó a él. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras se acercaban cada vez más.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Bajen a comer! — Dijo la voz de la señora Stratford, la cocinera. Los dos chicos se separaron bruscamente, rojos de vergüenza. Beatrice murmuró una frase de disculpas y se soltó del abrazo de Benedick, desapareciendo de su vista. Benedick golpeó la barandilla de la terraza. ¡Había estado tan cerca!

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la pieza de Benedick. El joven estaba tirado sobre su cama, jugando con un cojín.

—Pase. — Dijo, lanzando el cojín al techo y atajándolo. Beatrice abrió la puerta y entró a su pieza, sentándose sobre la cama de Benedick. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Acabo de hablar con mi tío, le expliqué todo lo que averiguamos, y me creyó. Creo que en el fondo no quería creer lo que dijo Claude. — Dijo ella, frunciendo los labios. —Y encontramos la forma de arreglar todo esto. Una fiesta.

— ¿Una fiesta? — Preguntó Benedick, sin entender. Beatrice le sonrió.

—Sí. Tío Leonard va a ofrecerla como disculpas para Claude, y Hero "va a estar castigada", cuando todos estén en la fiesta, revelaremos lo que de verdad pasó, dejaremos a Robert y John expuestos… y veremos lo que pasa.

— ¿Crees que cambien las cosas? — Dijo Benedick, incorporándose en la cama.

—Si yo fuera Hero, mandaría a Claude a la mierda. Pero conociéndola, seguramente lo perdonará. Es demasiado buena, y está demasiado enamorada como para hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que no seas Hero, sería muy aburrido estar contigo. — Le dijo Benedick, mirándola a los ojos. Beatrice le sacó la lengua e intentó pararse de la cama, pero él la detuvo.

Benedick se acercó lentamente a ella, con intención de besarla. Beatrice arrugó la nariz, mirándolo sorprendida, murmuró una excusa y salió apresuradamente de la pieza. Benedick masculló una maldición y se tiró de espaldas en la cama, eso era tener muy mala suerte.

La noche siguiente, Beatrice entró al salón de la casa, mordiéndose un labio. La verdad era que no sabía si su plan iba a resultar, aunque lo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas. Vio como Peter y Claude entraban al lugar, pero no los saludó. Una sonrisa malévola se asomó a sus labios al ver que Claude tenía la nariz muy hinchada.

— ¿Nerviosa? — Benedick se paró junto a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Beatrice se escapó ágilmente de su abrazo y le dio un suave empujón.

—Seré mucho más feliz cuando todo esto termine. — Bufó, alejándose del joven

Beatrice se acercó a su tío, para decirle que sus invitados de honor habían llegado. El hombre se acercó a saludarlos amablemente e indicarle que se sentaran en la mesa que tenían reservadas. Beatrice se paró en una tarima y sacó un micrófono.

— ¡Bienvenidos todos! Supongo que, siendo este un pueblo bastante pequeño, todos sabrán de qué se trata esta fiesta. Pero la verdad, es que se trata de algo mucho más interesante… — Dijo con una sonrisa malévola. —Aunque suene increíble, hemos sido engañados. Las acusaciones contra mi querida prima Hero son completamente falsas. El idiota de John Argon, le pagó a su amiguito Robert Borachio, para que éste se acostara con una chica que fingiera ser Hero.

John se paró de la mesa, donde estaba sentado junto a su hermano y sus amigos. Apretó los puños, indignado. ¿Cómo habría descubierto Beatrice todo su plan?

— ¡Es mentira! — Exclamó, apuntando a Beatrice con un dedo acusador. Beatrice se limitó a sonreírle, mientras dejaba el micrófono a un lado y bajaba de la tarima en dirección al joven.

—Yo no miento, John. — Le dijo, cuando estuvo cerca del joven. —Y tengo todas las pruebas que necesito.

Peter se paró a su vez e increpó a su hermano.

— ¿John, es verdad? — John apartó la mirada. Peter lo miró, incrédulo. — ¡¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?

— ¿Quieres saber por qué? — Le espetó John a su hermano, furioso. —No tienes idea de lo asqueroso que es vivir a tu sombra, lo que es ser siempre "el hermanito menor" de la superestrella del colegio, y tu amiguito Claude no lo hace mucho mejor. En las cosas en las que yo podría ser mejor que tú, Claude se lleva las palmas. Simplemente quería hacer que se sintiera como la mierda que yo me siento todos los días. — Le dijo con rencor. Peter se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que Claude, que continuaba sentado.

—No puedo creerlo. Tendré que decírselo a papá y mamá…

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — Fue lo único que contestó John, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del lugar. Los demás se quedaron mirándolo mientras él salía, para luego volver la mirada a la mesa, donde Beatrice le dirigía una sonrisa triunfal a Claude.

—Beatrice, ¿dónde está Hero? Tengo que pedirle disculpas por no haber confiado en ella, y por lo que dije… ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

Beatrice no alcanzó a decir nada, porque Leonard se acercó a ellos.

—Creo que le debes una disculpa a mi hija. — Señaló, indicando la puerta del salón, donde apareció Hero. Se veía más bella que nunca, con un vestido floreado y los rizos cayéndole por la espalda. Una sonrisa tímida se asomaba a sus labios, y sus mejillas tenían un suave color que la hacía verse aún más encantadora. Claude se quedó helado al verla, y caminó hacia ella como si estuviera en trance. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se tiró al suelo de rodillas.

—Lo siento, no tienes idea de cuánto siento no haber confiado en ti. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? — Dijo, sin mirar a Hero a la cara, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para verla a los ojos.

Hero se puso de rodillas frente a él, y puso una de sus manos en la barbilla del joven, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. Claude no podía creer la belleza de la joven que estaba delante de él.

—Te perdono, Claude. Me encantaría poder dejar estos días atrás y olvidar que todo esto pasó. — Dijo, antes de besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

— ¡Yo también tengo algo que decir! — Exclamó Benedick, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él. — ¿Dónde está Beatrice?

—Aquí. — Dijo la muchacha, parándose junto a él. — ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme?

— ¿Me amas? — Le preguntó, mirándola divertido.

— ¿Qué? No, no más de lo razonable. — Contestó ella, cruzando los brazos con una mueca extrañada.

—Entonces, Peter y Claude me engañaron. Dijeron que estabas enamorada de mí.

— ¿Y tú me amas? — Preguntó Beatrice, con una sonrisa. Los demás se rieron al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos.

—Claro que no, no más de lo razonable. — Contestó él, mirándola muerto de la risa.

—Pero mi prima, Margaret y Úrsula aseguraron que estabas enamorado de mí. — Le dijo ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ellos dijeron que estabas casi enferma por mí. — Dijo el joven, haciendo que los chicos se rieran a carcajadas.

—Yo escuché que estabas muriendo por mí. — Dijo Beatrice, ocasionando una carcajada por parte de las chicas.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa. La pregunta es: ¿me amas?

—No, en serio, pero te estimo como a un amigo. — Contestó Beatrice, tendiéndole la mano. Benedick se la estrechó amistosamente, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Hero y Claude intercambiaron miradas divertidas, y se acercaron a la otra pareja por la espalda. Claude sacó un papelito del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Benedick y se lo pasó a Beatrice, mientras que Hero sacaba un papelito que había encontrado en el escritorio de Beatrice y lo depositaba en las manos de Benedick. Ambos jóvenes leyeron rápidamente lo que salía escrito en los papeles y estallaron en carcajadas.

—Bonito soneto, Benedick. —Se burló Beatrice, antes de leer en voz alta la poesía.

_¿De qué poder tuviste los poderes  
de guiar mi corazón tu alevosía,  
de cautivarme falsos pareceres  
de negar que la luz agracia al día?  
¿De dónde es que embelleces lo dañino,  
que hasta en tus mismas faltas y perjuicios  
hay tanta fuerza y tanto ingenio fino  
que en mí superan todo bien tus vicios?  
¿Quién te enseñó a lograr que yo te ame  
cuantas más causas de odio en ti he encontrado?  
Si lo que amo a los otros es infame  
con los otros no habrás de odiar mi estado.  
Si se alza mi amor por tu malicia  
más digno de tu amor soy, en justicia._

— ¡Aquí tenemos un milagro! Nuestras propias manos en contra de nuestros corazones. Bueno, ya. Supongo que puedo aceptarte, aunque que quede muy claro que es por compasión. — Dijo él, burlonamente.

—Yo no me negaré, pero que conste que lo hago sólo para salvar tu vida, ya que me dijeron que si no lo hacía, morirías. — Le contestó ella con el mismo tono. Benedick la rodeó con los brazos y le sonrió. —Y bueno, no podía dejar que…

— ¡Paz, mujer! ¿No te callas nunca? — Dijo él, besándola apasionadamente en los labios. La gente que los rodeaba comenzó a aplaudirles, muertos de la risa, mientras ella le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión. Cuando se separaron, Benedick miró a quienes los rodeaban. — ¿Esto no era una fiesta? ¡Dj, ponga música! — Dijo, tomando la mano de Beatrice y guiándola al centro de la pista de baile.

Los demás los imitaron, y un rato más tarde, todos estaban bailando animadamente en la pista de baile, mientras Beatrice y Benedick se besaban mientras bailaban.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? — Murmuró ella, sonriéndole a Benedick.

—Yo creo que nadie. Pero siempre es divertido sorprender a todo el mundo. — Le contestó él, besándola apasionadamente.

**Cierra el telón**

* * *

_El poema que Benedick le escribe a Beatrice, es el Soneto 150 de William Shakespeare. Lo elegí especialmente, porque me gustó mucho (todos los sonetos de Shakespeare son maravillosos)_ _y para hacerle un homenaje al escritor de "Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces" y de tantas otras obras maravillosas e inteligentes. Y el díalogo del final es casi textual de la obra (en traducción mía), porque es una de mis partes preferidas.  
_

_Y bueno, se acabó el fic. Muchas gracias a los pocos que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, especialmente a Elizabeth-B-D, por su siempre amables y animadores reviews, y a AnaG2, quien agregó la historia a sus favoritos._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
